Temporadas
by Adickdelta
Summary: Porque la amistad se cosecha con el tiempo, las cosas siempre tienen que tener un principio.


_¡¡Hola, hola!!_

_Heme aquí con un nuevo one-shot. Hace tanto tiempo que no subía uno que ya se me estaba olvidando que los amo. Bien, pues esta vez, hare una serie de One-shot englobados en un mismo título "Temporadas". Es la forma muy personal de tratar la relación de Marron y Trunks desde el comienzo, digo, ya todos sabes que son amigos, y en mi gusto y alucine personal, que también son pareja. Pero quiero abarcar más sobre ellos en plano amistoso. Quiero que vean a lo largo de estos episodios la relación que había entre ellos en Dragón Ball Z y GT. Los episodios van a ser cortos y sin una línea temporal fija, solo el producto de mi imaginación retorcida. No es una historia como tal y no sé cuantos One-shot tengan, se relacionan, pero no siguen un patrón al cien por ciento, así que mejor los tratamos por separado para que esto funcione y no los enrede._

_Ah, lo olvidaba. Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen, solo la idea loca de la trama. Si por arte del supremo Kaisoma fueran míos, habría Vegeta y Bulma a más no poder y Marron seria la novia oficial de Trunks, ah y quizá Pan estaría muerta, jajaja._

_Ahora sí, adelante…_

_**Momentos de amistad**_

Habían pasado más de dos días desde que Trunks se había enterado de la muerte de su padre, todo con tal de salvarlos a él y a su madre. Desde que Goku les había enseñado la técnica de la fusión, él y Goten no paraban de entrenar. Ya se vengaría de Majin Boo.

Con paso desganado el pequeño peli lila llegó hasta el borde del templo sangrado, estaba exhausto, no había dormido ni comido bien desde que Piccoro se había vuelto su entrenador personal. Se sentía triste por lo que su padre había hecho, lo había dejado solo, y por primera vez desde que él recordaba, Vegeta se había ido a un lugar donde Trunks no podía acompañarlo. En cierta parte se sintió culpable, su mejor amigo había nacido y crecido sin un padre y él estaba aquí lamentando su ausencia, pero eso no calmaba su corazón, lo quería y él no le dijo lo que tenía planeado hacer.

_-"Trunks, a pesar de ser mi hijo, nunca tuve la sutileza de abrazarte ni siquiera cuando eras un bebé. Déjame abrazarte…"_

-Papá…-susurró con dolor. Odió haberse sentido avergonzado cuando él lo abrazo, si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo y abrezarle como siempre quiso hacerlo. Su padre había cumplido varias cosas que él pedía, muchas por peticiones propias y otras por simple chantaje, pero nunca le permitió abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo quería. Él era su ídolo, y ahora ya no estaba.

-"_Cuídate mucho, hijo…"_

-Te quiero…-le dijo a la nada. Trunks apretó con fuerza sus puños en un vano intento de detener las lágrimas que amenazantes comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos. No debía mostrarse débil, si su padre lo viera se decepcionaría de él, además, debía ser fuerte para ser un apoyo para su madre. Pero por más que intento de serenarse no pudo, el dolor se revolvía dentro él desgarrando su ser, mucho más fuerte que cuando Goku le dio la terrible noticia. De repente escucho unos pasos aproximándose él, con prisa se limpio las lágrimas con él dorso de la mano. Esperó unos segundos para escuchar a quien estuviera frente a él pero nadie hablaba, intentó detectar él ki pero tampoco lo encontró. Giro su rostro para averiguar quién era el que osaba acercarse a él en esos momentos, pero se topo de lleno con unos grandes ojos azules que lo venían con curiosidad.

-Hola…-le dijo la recién llegada con voz chillona

-Hola…-le contestó el peli lila, giro de nuevo su rostro y concentro su vista en el paisaje bajo sus pies, restándole importancia a la presencia junto él-¿Qué haces aquí? deberías estar adentro con tu madre…

-Me aburrí…-fue su única explicación antes de sentarse a un lado de él, suspendiendo también sus pies.

-Es peligroso para una niña como tú estar aquí…-le dijo sin interés-tu madre se enojara contigo si te ve en la orilla del templo…

-No lo hará…-le contestó alegre la niña-porque tu no le dirás…

-Eres extraña…-comentó el peli lila. Ella no le escucho y comenzó a jugar con sus pies, la leve brisa movía sus dorados cabellos que salían rebeldes de sus ajustadas coletas.

-Por cierto, me llamo Marron…-le dijo feliz la rubia, reparando en que no se había presentado.

-Sé quién eres…-le respondió el semi Saiyajin con despotismo. La niña lo miro sorprendida y luego le sonrió ignorando su semblante reacio.

-¿Y tu cómo te llamas?-le preguntó la rubia con curiosidad, su pequeña mente recordaba haberlo visto un par de veces junto a los demás amigos de sus padres, pero nunca se lo habían presentado, de hecho, si no hubiera sido por el descuido de su padre, ella nunca hubiera llegado a la orilla de la plaza, en donde ambos estaban ahora.

-Trunks…-le respondió sin ánimos, parte de su cerebro le decía que se fuera de ahí, pero si se lo pensaba seriamente, era ella quien debería irse y no él, además, si la dejaba sola, la niña rubia podía caerse al precipicio y su sentido de Saiyajin le decía que ella no sabia volar. Por su parte, Marron se quedo pensativa antes de volver a dirigirse a él.

-Tu mamá está allá adentro…-le informo la ojizaul, recordando que había escuchado a Bulma decirle a su padre que no sabía dónde estaba Trunks- y creo que quiere que vayas a comer…

-No tengo hambre…-murmuró el chico, lo último que quería el peli lila en esos momentos, era estar cerca de los demás guerreros Z, no quería ver la lastima impregnada en sus ojos, viéndolo como el pobre niño huérfano de padre.

-Mi mamá dice que si no comemos, no creceremos y nos quedaremos enanos para siempre…-le dijo con inocencia-papá no comió bien y por eso se quedo chiquito…

Las palabras que Marron le dijo hicieron que el semi Saiyajin soltara una risa, parte en recordar la escasa estatura de Krillin y en parte por el hecho de que la rubia se refiriera a su padre con tal falta de respeto.

-¿Ya no estás triste?-le pregunto con curiosidad cuando el semblante del chico se relajo

-¿Por qué dices que estoy triste?-le preguntó el chico alzando una ceja

-Porque tus ojos están rojos y el abuelo Roshi dice que tu papá ya no está contigo…-le respondió con simpleza, sus ojos azulados no mostraron cambio alguno conforme iba soltando las palabras, ningún ápice de lastima cruzo por su rostro-por eso también tu mamá esta triste…

Las últimas palabras que dijo la niña provocaron un estrujamiento en el corazón del chico. Trunks bajo la cabeza, había vuelto a recordar lo que había pasado con su padre y el sufrimiento que él sentía solo era comparado con el que su madre sentía en esos momentos. Pronto sintió unas manitas posarse en sus mejillas, el peli lila se dejo llevar por Marron hasta que volvió a enfrentarse a sus ojos.

-Ya no estés triste…-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, su expresión semejante a cuando alguien te consuela por haber perdido una paleta-Veras que mi mamá y tu mamá van a buscar las esferas brillantes y le van a pedir a ese dragón verde que traiga a tu papá de vuelta…

-¿Cómo sabes sobre las esferas del dragón?-le pregunto con asombro, no cabía en su mente que una niña que apenas y rozaba los cuatro años de edad pudiera conocer a ShenLong.

-Yo lo vi, es un dragón a si de grande…-le dijo la rubia mientras extendía sus brazos para enfatizar sus palabras- y si tu le pides algo, él lo hace realidad…

Marron se acerco de nuevo al ojiazul y lo abrazo por el cuello. Trunks la miro asombrado por como la rubia le decía las cosas, la forma tan simple que era para ella ver las cosas desde los ojos de un niño era asombrosa.

-Ya verás que él va a traer de nuevo a tu papá…

-Lo haces ver tan fácil…-respondió el chico mientras la abrazaba también. Necesitaba sentir el confort para su atormentada alma, no se había atrevido en ir con su madre por miedo en desmoronar más su estado de ánimo.

-Verdad que si…-le dijo mientras se separaba de él, sus grandes ojos brillando como dos pares de zafiros- ya tengo frío, vamos con mi mamá a que nos dé una taza de leche caliente con chocolate…

Trunks volvió a reír por la inocencia con que ella decía las cosas. De repente, el sonido de su estomago pidiendo comida hizo que las mejillas del semi Saiyajin se tiñeran de rojo y bajara el rostro apenado, produciendo una risita en la rubia.

-Trunks, eres muy lindo…-le dijo con una sonrisa contagiando a Trunks con ella.

-Ven, vayamos con los demás…-el peli lila la tomo de la mano y ambos se encaminaron a donde estaban el resto de los guerreros.

-Oye Trunks, ¿Por qué siempre estas bailando?-le pregunto refiriéndose a los entrenamientos que estaba haciendo con Goten bajo la tutela de Piccoro -¿No te cansas?

Trunks rió un poco avergonzado por las posiciones un tanto extrañas que Goku les había hecho hacer.

-No es un baile Marron, es entrenamiento. De esa forma, Goten y yo nos volveremos mas fuertes y venceremos a Majin Boo…-le dijo orgulloso

-¿Tan fuerte como mi mamá?-le volvió a preguntar la pequeña. El peli lila recordó la fuerza que Juuhachigou y que ella casi lo mata cuando se hizo pasar junto con Goten por el guerrero enmascarado.

-Claro, Marron…-le dijo el chico con un tic en el ojo. Si no hubiera sido porque ellos se salieron del torneo por default, la androide les hubiera cortado la cabeza a ambos por engañarla.

Y así, mientras Marron saltaba alegre agarrada de su mano, Trunks se dio cuenta que el dolor que sentía en su pecho y que hacía presión en su corazón había aminorado drásticamente, solo había necesitado las palabras de una niña para darse cuenta que el futuro no estaba perdido junto a su padre. Él regresaría y Trunks se quedaría con él hasta que nada pudiera separarlos, esta vez, él y su madre serian felices para siempre junto a Vegeta.

**Fin.**

_Bien ¿y qué tal? _

_Se me hizo interesante el escribir sobre el primer encuentro de estos dos, no recuerdo haber leído un fic donde lo expresen (al menos que mi memoria me falle). En mi opinión, no creo que ellos fueran amigos antes del Torneo, sobre todo porque Trunks entrenaba todo el tiempo con Vegeta y con Goten y no se me hace coherente pensar que fuera a Kame House a platicar con Marron, sobre todo por la diferencia de edades entre ellos, así que esta ocasión me dio la pauta para dar una explicación un tanto agradable (al menos para mí). Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente One-shot, o en el siguiente capítulo de mis demás historias, lo que caiga primero._

_Para Marby, por dejarnos un capitulo intrigante y estupendo de Trunks y Marron. Lo prometido es deuda._

_Para terminar, no sé si sea una de las pocas (o muchas) que están en contra del Mary Sue. He leído varios fic con estos personajes y la verdad me dan flojera. Por lo regular no suelo criticar los trabajos de los demás, sobretodo porque para hacerlo debería ser una experta en el tema, o muy buena escribiendo, el caso es que no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro. De hecho, acabo de leer una página donde hacen referencia al género, aunque de hecho creo que esta página lo prohíbe, no estoy muy segura, tendré que documentarme una vez más. Bueno volviendo a lo que iba, si alguna vez sienten que caigo en esto, o que mis personajes son demasiado OCC, por favor, se los suplico, mándenme un review diciéndomelo, para que me dé de azotes y lo corrija, mi intención es escribir Fic de calidad y eso incluye mantener a mis personajes con sus personalidades lo mas que se pueda, y no meter personajes por el simple gusto de querer entrar en la historia, o idealizar a uno que opaque a los originales, no, no, no. _

_Ahora sí, creo que ya es todo._

_Bye, bye_

_Adickdelta_


End file.
